


5 Times Peter Parker Shocked the (ex)Avengers

by Spideys_bagel



Series: Peter & His Weird (but) Happy Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Bucky Barnes, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker can sing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideys_bagel/pseuds/Spideys_bagel
Summary: And 1 time he didn't





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 1:30 in the morning so jsjsksk lmao idk I recommend reading part one of the series first. It's called "fuck Trump"
> 
> (Btw my Clint doesn't have a secret family & he's deaf)

Ever since the rogues strange meeting with this 'Peter' they had been itching to learn more about the boy.

They were only able to squeeze two facts about the kid out of Bruce before Tony had come and shut it down.

The first being that, yes Peter was going to live from the wound he had inflicted. Apparently he was stabbed with a very old, rusty, and infected knife.

The second being that Peter was Tony's personal intern, and that's why he has all access to the tower. He needed to be able to get to any place of the tower Tony could at all times.

Steve, Sam, Clint, and Wanda did not think this was too far of a stretch, but still held suspicions.

Though Bucky and Nat were convinced there was something else going on.

The pair of assassin's had been throwing around theories about the boys true identity ever since they moved in that first day.

Everyone else got tired of it quickly. Deciding that it wasn't any of their business anyway.

It had been two days since they moved in and they had yet to meet Peter again. Not that they were looking for him really.

Though, the question of Peter's identity wasn't he only mystery circulating around the tower. There was something else that was bothering the rouges. Something that had them nagging for an answer.

That thing was Bruce Banner.

More specifically, how he was acting. 

It was expected of him to be different after coming down from living in space for two whole years, but something.... else was off.

He was acting distant to the rogues.

He wasn't rude or anything like that. It was more of him being skiddish, especially towards Nat.

Nobody questioned it at first, because yeah it's awkward. How do you talk to someone you were previously with.... In this sort of peculiar situation.

But then it spread towards everyone else as well.

Finally after Bruce nearly flat out sprinted out of the kitchen one morning after Steve had walked in. They called a team meeting.

Surprisingly everyone showed up.

They had decided to just have a casual meeting in the common room rather than in a board room.

Unsurprisingly, Bruce showed up last.

As he awkwardly shuffled into the room and sat down Steve cleared his throat.

 _"Okay so usually we don't do this sort of thing. We are not here to call anyone out. But this is getting ridiculous."_ he stated.

 _"Due enlighten us capscile"_ Tony said from the seat closest to the tv.

Steve made an awkward movement in his chair and started, tilting his head towards Bruce.

_"Dr. Banner is hiding something from us."_

The room suddenly was tense with silence.

 _"Im- not- not hiding anything."_ Bruce said in a most unconvincing tone.

Everyones heads were turned to him, waiting on a truthfully answer. Bruce just sat there with a red face and awkward body.

Tony gave his friend a sympathetic look before throwing a glare at the others.

 _"Just leave him be okay? He's not ready to spill yet I guess."_  

Everyone's heads then snapped to Tony. They realized they he must know what is going on.

Steve sighed and nodded before sending an apologetic look at Bruce, who weakly smiled in response.

As people were starting to get up and leave, someone walked in the room, seemingly unaware of the avengers presance as he spoke,

_"Hey uncle Bruce! Thor sends his love from Norway. God I can't believe I got it visit Thor and Loki in NORWAY! Ned is going to be so jelly when I tell him everything. God I already miss it! Oh and uncle Bruce before I forget, Thor said you left your favorite sweater in his room last time you visited. Don't worry though! I brought it back for you-"_

The teen suddenly stopped his rambling as he became aware of the many eyes and gaping mouths sent in his direction.

He stuttered for a second before looking horrified towards Bruce, who looked equally horrified.

_"Oh my god Uncle Bruce I'm SO sorry I did not know they were here seriously I'm so sorry I don't know- how can I make it up to you?"_

He stammered.

Bruce just sighed and waved him off after a few moments.

_"It's- it's fine Pete, don't worry."_

Peter visibly relaxed. He stood there playing with the hem of his shirt before awkwardly walking out of the room.

Tony broke the silence.

 _"So the cats out of the bag!"_ he said in a fake cheery tone. It had some edge too it, as if daring anyone to say anything bad about his friend.

Bruce looked like a scared puppy as he looked back at the group of people staring at him.

 _"I'm, uh, I'm gay."_ he finally let's the words fall out of his mouth.

 _"Nice, same."_ nobody had been expecting to hear the voice of Bucky come from a hidden spot near the wall.

The room was silent yet again before everyone burst out laughing. It took Bruce a minute to join, but once he did he couldn't stop. He was finally out, free, not chained to any deep secret anymore.

He couldn't help but feel happy in this moment. Happier than he had in the past few weeks. (other than when he got with Thor that is)

When the laughter suddenly died down Clint spoke up,

_"So Thor huh?"_

_"Shut up birdbrain."_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a REALLY good singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've love it in fics when Peter can sing.  
> The song I chose for him was "&burn" by Billie Eilish cause I love her and that's one of my favorite songs from her.

After the whole Bruce thing, the team actually started feeling at home again. There were still some questions unanswered about how and when exactly him and Thor had started dating.

But Bruce would just wave them off and say it was a story for another time.

About a week went by before the rogues saw Peter again. Apparently he was busy with school and having trouble making time for the compound. (Of course this was a lie since he LIVED at the compound)

Then Peter walked in during a "Team Bonding Night" they were having. He seemed embarrassed to have interrupted them and tried to slip away, but Nat had insisted that he come and join them.

They watched the first three Harry Potter movies to Steve's request, as he had not seen them yet.

Some small conversations were had, they tried to squeeze some more details out of the boy of exactly how he came to be Tony's personal intern.

Peter mumbled something about a science fair and quickly pretended to be very interested in the movie in front of him.

Even though he seemed to be a very reserved boy, everyone seemed to immediately attach to him.

Everyone felt overly protective of him just after a few times of meeting if him.

Because every rogue in the room was pretty sure that this scrawny kid would have a tough time trying to defend himself physically. Hell, the boy had such a small and quiet voice they were pretty sure he'd have a tough time defending himself verbally as well.

After the end of "The Prisoner of Azkaban" Peter quietly got up and said something about going to go join Mr. Stark in the labs.

\---

Two days later Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Sam felt themselves tired and sweaty in the training room.

Steve suggested going upstairs to grab something to eat and a break. No one objected, and they started to head up the elevator.

They stopped abruptly as they saw Peter standing in the middle of the common room.

Natasha was about to greet him before he spoke,

_"hey Fri, could you play the instrumentals for &burn?"_

None of the rogues spoke as they heard the music start to play. Steve looked like he was about to say something before Nat put a hand over his mouth to indicate she wanted to see what what going to happen.

To everyone's surprise Peter started to sing.

_**"Lips meet teeth and tongue** _

_**My heart skips eight beats at once** _

_**If we were meant to be we would have been by now** _

_**See what you wanna see, but all I see is him right now** _

_**Him right now"** _

The song didn't seem anything special to Nat at first. It had a satisfying beat though. It wasn't until the next line that she nearly choked cause damn Peter can sing.

**_"I'll sit and watch you car burn_ **

**_With the fire that you started in me_ **

**_But you never came back to ask it out_ **

**_Go ahead and watch my heart burn_ **

**_With the fire that you stared in me_ **

**_But I'll never let you back to put it out"_ **

At this point the group were all gaping at Peter. He sang it so smoothly. As if there was nothing hard about it.

_**"your love feels so fake** _

_**My demands aren't high to make** _

_**If I could get to sleep, I would've sleep by now** _

_**Your lies will never keep, I think you need to blow them out** _

_**Blow them out"** _

He took a breath before going again,

_**"I'll sit and watch your car burn** _

_**With the fire that you started in me** _

_**But you never came back to ask it out** _

_**Go ahead and watch my heart burn** _

_**With the fire that you started in me** _

_**But I'll never let you back to put it out"** _

Peter took a break as the song shifted into a rap verse. He obviously did not want to attempt that part of it as he waited patiently for it to end.

When it was his turn again, his voice suddenly became much softer and sweeter as he sang,

_**"and I'll watch you car burn** _

_**With the fire that you started in me** _

_**But you never came back to ask it out** _

_**Go ahead and watch my heart burn** _

_**With the fire that you started in me** _

_**But I'll never let you back to put it out"** _

 

_**"Watch your car, watch your car burn** _

_**Go ahead and watch my heart, watch my heart burn"** _

The song ended abruptly and Peter stood there for a second taking in a few breaths.

Once he composed himself a wide grin spread across his face,

_"Save that to my files please Friday. I got it almost PERFECT that time."_

Peter was practically bouncing up and down with happiness. He stopped suddenly in his tracks as Nat took a small step in the room.

He spun around and saw them all standing in the doorway, looking shocked as all hell.

 _"uuuuhm, how much- how much of that did you hear?"_ he asked tentatively, his face reddening.

 _"all of it."_ Bucky replied truthfully.

If Peter's face was red before, it was nothing compared to now.

He looked mortified at them before flat out sprinting out of the room before anyone could say any else.

 _"kids got a voice on him."_ Sam comments, gaining nods and agreements in reply.

\---

They spend the rest of the night trying to coax Friday to let them hear other songs that Peter had covered. It turns out Clint had been in the vent for the whole ordeal as well. 

Apparently he had been planning to scared the others when they came back from training, but like them got distracted by Peter's singing.

Natasha had searched up who had sung the song, and was spending a lot of time now listening to this girl, "Billie Eilish." She really liked her voice, and the themes in her songs really interested Natasha.

She definitely approved of Peter's music taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to Billie Eilish,,,,  
> WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE??
> 
> anyways it was kinda hard to convert what was going on with the song, if you've heard it you probably understand what I'm talking about so yeah, but if you haven't well :/


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki & Thor come to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving this suggestion "chaoticgoodloki" on chapter one it was so cute I couldn't not do it.

Peter was definitely avoiding the rogues.

Ever since they caught him singing his heart out in the common room, there was barely a whiff of him present.

Bucky and Natasha so nearly cornered him while they saw him come out of the bathroom, but as soon as he turned the corner, he was gone.

But their need to find the teen was soon put on hold as Tony had come with some news.

They were all in the common room watching the fourth Harry Potter movie when he came in.

_"Hey guys, I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out."_

everyone looked between eachother, worried for what Tony was about to say.

_"Thor is coming to visit."_

_"why would that freak us out? I'm happy we get to see him again."_ Steve spoke up.

 _"and he's bringing Loki."_ Tony finished.

Ripples of anger and protest came from the group of people lounging on the couch.

 _"We can't trust him!"_ said Clint.

_"is Thor out of his mind?"_

_"Does he not remember New York?"_

Tony looked around not really sure what to say. But just then Bruce entered the room to the conversation. He seemingly knew what they were talking about as he walked in because he said,

_"We can trust Loki."_

His tone was sharper than expected, be held a finalized sort of feel. As if this was the end of the conversation weather they liked it or not.

Nobody objected after that, though they still very obviously help suspicions.

They aren't going to forget New York so easily.

\---

Tony told them that Thor and Loki with be coming within the next few days. Apparently Thor needed to sort out some matters before they could leave. Being who would take leadership over the Asgard while they were away.

But a few days later, Thor sent a message to the group that he and Loki would be arriving that night.

Tension lay thick in the air all day leading up till the gods departure.

The rogues seemed to have prepared themselves for the absolute worst because Tony did not miss the extra knifes hidden in Bucky's pockets, or gun not so subtly hanging from Natasha's waist, or even how Steve's shield seemed to have moved from his room to behind the couch of the common room.

Tony had told Peter to come to the common room around the time Thor and Loki arrived, hoping to surprise the spiderling.

\---

They sat there waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

But eventually, a jet seemed to come from the distance.

Everyone sat up as they saw it slowly get closer and closer until it landed on the pad located right outside.

A compartment opened and two figures walked out. One was unmistakably Thor, though he looked very different, with only one eye, and short hair. Also the fact he was wearing a big grey hoodie and blue jeans.

The other they assumed was Loki.

Unlike Thor, if they hadn't known it was him they may have mistaken his for someone else.

His hair wasn't slicked down with two pounds of grease, it was shiny looking and soft, slightly curly.

There were no bags or mad look in his eyes. And he didn't wear that extravagant green black and gold get up, just a plain black hoodie and jeans.

They strolled into the room. Thor had a giant grin plastered to his face.

 _"My friends it's been so long!"_ he boomed.

His happienes was contagious, and caused the others to forget about Loki for a minute as they greeted him with hugs.

Bruce came in the room and simply beamed at the God who immediately threw his arm around the others shoulders.

Bruce turned to Loki and smiled at him. Everyone surprised to see the God give a soft smile back.

Their chatter was suddenly cut off by a very exited squeal from down the hallway.

Everyone turned to the source of the sound, and seeing Peter looking absolutely ecstatic.

He ran down the hall and practically tackled Loki in a hug, then jumped on his back.

 _"Ohmygod Loki I missed you so much Ohmygod why didn't you tell me you were coming? Mr Stark why didn't you tell me they were coming?-"_ the teen started to ramble.

The rogues immediately stiffened ready to fight Loki if he attacked Peter, or threw him off his back.

But they were surprised to see Loki just beam right back at the kid, chuckle, and softly adjust so we was more comfortable sitting on his back.

 _"anyways, I came up with a GREAT idea for a prank-"_ Peter started but was cut off by Tony,

_"Nope, nope, noooo no way. Thor tells me the two of you are a force to be reckoned with together. No pranks."_

Peter simply pouted at the man before jumping off of Loki's back.

He rolled his eyes then grabbed Loki's wrist,

 _"C'mon, I wanna show you something."_ he said before pulling the God out of the room.

Thor smiled softly in the direction they disappeared to and then turned back to the avengers.

 _"So? Who would like to have some mead?"_ he said before pulling a bottle out from seemingly nowhere.

But nobody was paying attention to Thor now. All eyes were on Tony.

_"Stark, what the fuck?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnng two chapters in one day? Ok wow.
> 
> I'm really loving writing this fic and I hope you are enjoying reading it :)
> 
> I like to believe that the revengers are all very close and like a family in Norway. And also like Bruce & Loki friendship?? Uh yes please?? I think Loki has a soft spot for the scientist cause he makes Thor so happy.
> 
> Also I gave Loki casual clothes cause I think hes tired and just wants to be comfortable at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng idk how to feel about this? It's kinda hard for me to put into words what it's like coming out in a light-hearted fic without it getting to heavy. 
> 
> Also yeah I realize the things Peter said could have had non romantic implacations but it was hard coming up with something for him to say that was casual.


End file.
